Generally, this kind of double bearing fishing reel, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publicaiton Gazette No. Sho 57-28629, includes (1) a spool shaft supported rotatably to a reel body provided with a pair of side frames with the spool shaft fixedly supporting a spool, (2) a drive mechanism provided with a driving shaft, a main gear supported rotatably relative thereto, and (3) a pinion engageable with the main gear and supported to the spool shaft, the driving shaft being driven to rotate the spool shaft; and a drag mechanism provided with a drag disc positioned opposite to the main gear and an adjuster screwing with the driving shaft to urge the drag disc toward the main gear so as to adjust a rotational braking force of the main gear with respect to the driving shaft.
This conventional double bearing fishing reel, however, has no display for displaying the braking force adjusted by the adjuster, thereby creating a problem in that, even when the adjuster is operated to set the braking force of the drag mechanism corresponding to the type of fish to be caught, an angler cannot be informed of the accurate preset braking force.
When the same kind of target fish is intended to be caught, it is preferable to adjust the adjuster to be positioned to obtain an optimum braking force in consideration of the relation between the target fish and the proof stress of a fishing line in use. However, the adjuster is adjusted each time a different kind of fish is hooked, and also is adjustable from a minimum to a maximum of the optimum braking force, whereby even when the optimum braking force is preset, it is difficult for the adjuster to return with accuracy to the position where the optimum braking force is obtained.
Therefore, the adjuster, when shifted corresponding to the target fish, must be adjusted to be positioned to get the optimum braking force every time, or the next fishing must be carried out while keeping the adjuster shifted from the position where the optimum braking force is obtained.